


Choice (Malec 2.09)

by Likelovelikesuicide



Series: Malec Missing Canon Scenes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likelovelikesuicide/pseuds/Likelovelikesuicide
Summary: This is a (hopefully) ongoing series of Missing Malec Moments from the TV show Shadowhunters - Note: This is in no way inspired by the books because I have not read them (and I don't plan to)Park 4:  in my headcanon this scene happens the night before the 2.09 balcony scene (aka Malec in bed)





	Choice (Malec 2.09)

 

 

_**PROMPT:** Choice   
_ _Set :: Shadowhunters s2a Missing scene - in my headcanon this is the night before the 2.09 balcony scene_

* * *

 

**Choice**

Alec’s eyes open to the sight of city lights dancing across Magnus’ warm caramel skin as he sits up. The lights sparkle beautifully across his chest in green, red and gold patterns with the gleam of sweat between them. Magnus is still straddling his lap and Alec has the urge to taste each color, even though they are both already panting, spent.

When his eyes find Magnus’, a sated smile lights up his entire face and he chuckles affectionately, his hands resting on his lovers chest. Alec was pretty sure he’d never get enough of being with Magnus like this, an experience he thought he’d never be allowed to have. 

They had only been together, officially, for a week. But after months of build up, of flirting and frustration and coming out and finally getting the chance to let himself feel something real. Alec couldn’t help but loose himself in this, in being with Magnus in this way that they both desired.

Alec had never dared imagine this kind of happiness.

“I don’t regret it,” he said suddenly, his hand reaching for Magnus’ cheek, admiring the private smile on his face as his hand roamed over Alec’s bare chest. “Not even for a minute.”

Magnus’ expression turned curious and his eyes shot up. His head cocked adorably to the side, clearly confused. “Whatever do you mean, darling?” He asked, his fingers curling through the hairs on Alec’s chest, enticing the new tingle in his bones that meant Magnus was touching him. He loved that tingle almost as much as he loved the fact that Magnus hadn’t bothered to restore his glamour.

“I don’t regret kissing you…” Alec’s voice cracked and he stuttered at the memory.  It was silly really, he’d lost count of the amount of times he’d kissed his boyfriend over the last few days. Or even the last few hours.

Pulling Magnus to him, Alec rolled them over, causing Magnus to gasp and chuckle. His strong muscular arms wrapping around Alec’s back, holding him close. His beautiful face still waiting, inquisitive. Alec took a moment to kiss Magnus’ bottom lip, just to see the spark in his eye before he continued. “You asked me, after my um, fake wedding…if I regretted it and I want you to know that I don’t, I never did.” Cursing his stutter, Alec found Magnus’ eyes again and thus, found his voice. “It was my first kiss. ”

“Alexander.” Magnus’ golden eyes deepened and Alec took the moment to stare into his now amber iris’. The color changes were more expressive than the glamour. Alec hadn’t thought it were possible, Magnus’ eyes had always burned through him, but this was different. He had a moment to wonder if he would have been able to resist this gorgeous man from the beginning if he had seen his real eyes.

“Thank you,” the sincerity in Alec’s voice was clear, even to his own ears and to his surprise, he was able to hold his gaze with Magnus as he finished. ”For asking again. For not giving up on me.”

“I have to admit, I wasn’t completely certain it would work out in my favor,” Magnus smiled, his hand brushing between them as he reached for Alec’s face. “And I never imagined you would…” his voice trailed off while his fingers traced Alec lips.

Alec had to shake himself before he could speak, his arms pulling Magnus impossibly closer to his body. “The truth is, it was never a choice at all. I want you, Magnus,” Alec leaned in and breathed against the warlocks lips, his fevered eyes melting as he felt little sparks tickle across his skin from Magnus’ fingertips. Then his boyfriend was kissing him and the  _always_ was lost in heated breaths between them as Alec tasted each and every light of the city on Magnus’ lips.

 

* * *

 

 

_The next one is longer, I promise. Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
